Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2019)
Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a comic book series from Boom! Studios. It's described as the original homonym series reimagined for the year of 2019. Premise This is the Buffy Summers you know, who wants what every average teenager wants: friends at her new school, decent grades, and to escape her imposed destiny as the next in a long line of vampire slayers tasked with defeating the forces of evil. But the Slayer's world looks a lot more like the one outside your window, as this new series brings her into a new era with new challenges, new friends… and a few enemies you might already recognize. The more things change, the more they stay the same, as the Gang — Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and more — faces brand new Big Bads, and a threat lurking beneath the perfectly manicured exterior of Sunnydale High, confirming what every teenager has always known: high school truly is hell."Boom! Studios Unveils Buffy the Vampire Slayer Creative Team". Boom! Studios, October 5, 2018. Continuity *This story is an alternative version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer original series, with no sense of continuity between them. *The events are parallel to the spin-off comic series Angel, crossing over in the miniseries Hellmouth. *The graphic novel anthologies Chosen Ones and Every Generation are set in the same universe as this series. Appearances Considering the thirteen stories published so far: *Alexander Harris (12/?) *Willow Rosenberg (12/?) *Rupert Giles (11/?) *Robin Wood (9/?) *Buffy Summers (8/?) *Rose Martinez (7/?) *Joyce Summers (7/?) *Anyanka (6/?) *Jennifer Calendar (6/?) *Cordelia Chase (6/?) *Drusilla (6/?) *Eric (5/?) *Spike (5/?) *Kendra Young (4/?) *Angel (3/?) *Camazotz (3/?) *Luke (2/?) *Harmony Kendall (1/?) *Sandy Noxon (1/?) *Siphon (1/?) Publications Issues Extras Collections Behind the scenes *The subscription to the series at Boom! Studios reveals a prospect of at least 12 issues in addition to the current releases."Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Boom! Studios. Retrieved January 23, 2019. *The single issues have a recap section written from Cordelia's point of view since issue #2, then by Anya's since issue #12. *At the end of the issue, there's a letters to the editor, called Sunnydale High Sentinel, which includes a "Daily School Bulletin" with details about school life. *Series creator Joss Whedon is credited as story consultant. Editor Jeanine Schaefer has described his involvement in the series: "He read all our plots and the year-long story that we have planned. We walked him through the character beats to make sure we are servicing them properly for the fans, and for them as characters and for the universe. He's also asked us some tough questions and set some parameters we had to answer before we moved forward. Making sure we answer those questions is the most important part. He's really on board."Jeff Spry, "First look: Jordie Bellaire and Dan Mora take a stab at Boom!'s new Buffy The Vampire Slayer #1". Syfy Wire, January 23, 2019. References fr:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Boom! Studios) Category:Buffy comics Category:Boom! Studios